Family Get Together
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: 5 years after Family Ties we return to Sara and Rachel and the rest of the gang to find out what they have been up to. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Title- Family Get-Together - a sequel set 5yrs after Family Ties, hope you enjoy.

Author - Kayla-Louise

Disclaimer - I wish i owned CSI but i don't so i really need to win the lottery

Once again this is has no BETA so all the mistakes are mine, feel free to shoot me.

>> >> >> >> >> 

I honestly can't believe 5yrs have passed since the Triplets were born. A lot has happened; Sara and Gil are married and have 4 beautiful children. Sofia and Greg are married and have two beautiful daughters, Greg as a dad is quite shocking but to see him with the girls you can tell he adores them.

Catherine and Warrick finally got married and have a beautiful son; even Lindsay calls Warrick dad. Jim is still single and I believe he prefers it that way no matter how hard we have tried.

Good news Ecklie got fired, something about him accusing the DA that he was sucking up to Gil and not himself, definitely a bad mistake.

Anyway the reason for the meeting up with everyone it so happens to be Charly's 12th birthday and we rarely get the time off together, plus it happens to be Tyler, Benjamin and Kimberly's birthday too. I don't know who is more excited the adults or the kids.

>> >> >> >> >>

"Mom" shouted Charly "Kimberly won't get dressed"

"Mommy I don't want to wear a dress" sighed Kimberly "it's too girly can't I just wear jeans and a t-shirt"

"Kimberly Jane Stokes" I shout "don't make me come up there and I'll then dress you myself"

"You haven't dressed me since I was 3" shouted Kimberly "so why start now"

"Kimberly Jane Stokes" shouted Nick "don't speak like that to your mother, now get dressed"

"But daddy I don't want to wear a pink dress" screamed Kimberly "can't I just wear a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt"

"Fine Kimberly" shouted Rachel "you have 10 minutes before we need to leave this house"

>> >> >> >> >> >

10 minutes later and Kimberly was still getting ready, Charly was trying to help.

"Kim please hurry" sighed Charly "your going to make us late for our own birthday"

"Give me 2 seconds" sighed Kimberly "go downstairs I'll meet you"

"You better hurry up or mom will come and get you" sighed Charly "it amazes me how mature you act at times and you're only 5 yrs old"

"Yeah I'm 5" sighed Kimberly "what difference does that make"

"You were just as stubborn when you were born" sighed Charly "now I say it again hurry up before mom or dad come to get you"

"Kim mommy sent me to get you" remarked Benjamin "please hurry I don't want to miss our birthday party"

"God Ben we have all day" sighed Kimberly "now go away"

"Fine but if Ty comes in" sighed Benjamin "your in for it"

"Hey just because Ty is the oldest" squealed Kimberly "it doesn't make him the boss of me"

"Actually I'm the oldest" sighed Charly "so it is now time to go"

Charly walked Kimberly down the stairs and out to the car, Tyler and Benjamin followed and instantly buckled themselves into their car seats, Kimberly on the other hand refused to sit in hers.

"I'm not sitting in that" screamed Kimberly "I refuse"

"Kimberly if you spoil this day for Tyler Benjamin and me" screamed Charly "I'll never forgive you, now get in your car seat"

"Daddy do I have too" sighed Kimberly

"Kimberly Jane Stokes" snarled Nick "if I have to get out of this car and strap you in myself you'll be sorry, now sit in your car seat NOW!"

Kimberly reluctantly sat in her car seat, Tyler and Benjamin were really excited to see their extended family, they are extremely close to Oliver.

"Daddy will all our cousins be there" squealed Benjamin "and lots of cake"

"Yeah all 8 of your cousins will be there" smirked Nick "I hope Aunt Sofia's house is big enough for us all"

"Daddy I refuse to play with Jessica and Megan" shouted Kimberly "they play with dolls Eww"

"So you will be playing with Oliver, Joseph, Jamie, Tyler and Benjamin then" grinned Rachel "what about Lindsay, Amelia and Letisha"

"Letisha is a baby, she just drools" sighed Kimberly "Lindsay and Amelia are ok I guess"

"Mom can Tisha walk yet" asked Tyler "I can't wait to see that"

"Yeah I think she is" smirked Rachel "you will have to ask Aunt Sara"

"Ok I will do mom" grinned Tyler "if she's walking at 1yrs old she's clever"

Please review it will be worth it


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all my reviewers, glad you like it.

Sorry it took so long in coming but i'm doing some BETA work too

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

I must have had the luck of the draw, because 3 of my children are well behaved and wouldn't speak to you out of turn. Kimberly on the other hand was a whole different ball game. From the age of 2 she was highly independent anyone would think she was the oldest, the amount of times I've had to break up a fight between Tyler and Kimberly I think I've lost count.

"Mom, Kim got out her car seat again" shouted Tyler "Kim sit back down"

"Ty shut up" screamed Kimberly "you're not the boss of me"

"Yeah but I am" screamed Nick "now I say it again sit back down in your car seat"

"But daddy, Charly doesn't" screamed Kimberly "it's not fair"

"If I jumped off a bridge would you" snapped Charly "Kim for once in your life do as you're told"

"Fine" screamed Kimberly "but we don't have any bridges in Vegas"

"Ben you ok sweetie" asked Rachel "you're really quiet"

"Yeah fine mommy" sighed Benjamin "I'm quiet because I can't get a word in with motor mouth in here"

"Finally we are here" sighed Charly "come on Ben lets go have fun"

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

Charley waited until Benjamin unbuckled his car seat and they both walked out into the garden, where there was a pool and lots and lots of cake, Benjamin's favourite food. Kimberly walked into the garden and straight away started complaining.

"You never told me there was a pool" shouted Kimberly "I never brought my swimsuit"

"Good job mom is prepared then" smirked Tyler "Kim if you listened more instead of complaining all the time you would of known"

"Hi Ben you want play on my scooter" asked Oliver "my mom says I have to share"

"Yes please Oli" squealed Benjamin "can Ty have a go too"

"Of course" grinned Oliver "Ty come here, come have a go on my scooter"

"Oli can I have a go" squealed Kimberly "please I'll be careful"

"Maybe later Kim" sighed Oliver "go find Amelia"

"Ok but can I later" pleaded Kimberly

"I'll think about it" sighed Oliver "now go find the girls"

Kimberly ran off to find Amelia and the rest of the girls. Oliver, Tyler, Benjamin, Jamie and Joseph all went of to play on Oliver's scooter.

"How do you cope with her" sighed Oliver "I mean Amelia isn't half as bad as Kim"

"Yeah she's a big meanie" sighed Jamie "she a bug bully"

All the boys laughed at Jamie Grissom's attempt to be nasty about his cousin, he is only 2 yrs old mind you.

I like big cousin Charly" squealed Joseph "she's nice just like my big sister Lindsay"

"We going in pool" asked Jamie "me want to splosh Kim"

"Wouldn't we all Jamie" giggled Oliver "come on we can play with the scooter and then we go in the pool"

"Me to small for scooter" sighed Jamie "me just watch"

"Hi boys" smiled Charly "nice scooter Oliver"

"Thanks Charly" grinned Oliver "can you do me a favour, can you help Jamie on the scooter"

"It would be my pleasure" smirked Charly "anyone else while I'm here"

All the boys in unison shouted yes and each got a turn on Oliver's scooter, Kimberly meanwhile was pestering Amelia to join her in the pool instead of playing dress up with Jessica and Megan Sanders.

"Come on Ame" squealed Kimberly "I want to go in the pool"

"Kim we are playing dress up" sighed Amelia "the whole world doesn't revolve around you"

"Yeah go play with the boys" squealed Megan "you seem to enjoy that more"

"Kim you have to learn that not everyone likes to be shouted at" sighed Jessica "You're my cousin and I love you, but you can be a royal pain in the ass"

Kimberly storms out of the bedroom and straight into her Aunt Sofia's arms.

"Hey kiddo" grinned Sofia "what's wrong"

"No one wants to play with me" sighed Kimberly "I don't think they like me"

"Of course they like you" sighed Sofia "you just get a little bossy Kim, your only 5yrs old you need to play and act like a 5yr old"

"I know Aunt Sofia" sobbed Kimberly "I just want some friends, no one plays with me at school"

"Why" asked Sofia "are the other kids mean"

"Uh huh" sniffed Kimberly "they call me names, they never play with me"

"Kim honey you have your brothers, sister and all your cousins to play with" sighed Sofia "what names do they call you"

"Horrible nasty names" sniffed Kimberly "it's because I have blond hair they call me stupid and pull it, one girl put paint in my hair"

"Aww sweetie Jessica and Megan are blond" sighed Sofia "and they don't get picked on, why do you think they pick on you"

"Because I'm bossy" sobbed Kimberly "I want Charly"

Sofia carried Kimberly into the kitchen where Charly and Lindsay were chatting about their latest clothing purchase until they spotted a sobbing Kimberly at the doorway.

"Kim what's wrong" remarked Lindsay "did one of the other kids hurt you"

"No" sobbed Kimberly "no one wants to play with me"

"Hey Kim lets go get into our swimsuits and go in the pool" grinned Charly "and you can pick the game"

"Really Charly" grinned Kimberly "you to Lindsay"

"Yeah sure thing kiddo" giggled Lindsay "good job I brought a new suit"

"Why Lindsay" asked Kimberly "have you lost it"

"In more ways than one" giggled Lindsay " no it has holes in places it shouldn't have"

"That sounds funny" giggled Kimberly "Aunt Sofia you coming"

"Sure thing maybe we could drag your mom and aunt's too2" smirked Sofia "I really want to dunk Catherine in the water"

"You do know my mom will kill you" grinned Lindsay "and I'm not helping you"

"Nope neither am I" giggled Charly "I'm thinking of the repercussions"

"I'll help you Aunt Sofia" smirked Kimberly "I want to dunk Aunt Sara and mommy too"

"Good girl Kim" giggled Sofia "well girls are you girls or mice"

"Maybe this will answer your question" giggled Charly "cheese I want some cheese"

LOL that made me laugh and i'm the one writing it, anyway if you want more holler, or in the case of fan fiction review


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this is the last chapter of this story, sorry guys. I do have good news though, I'm in the process of writing another story it will be called 'Cody Williams - Welcome to Las Vegas'

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI but one can dream can't I

>> >>

I couldn't help but laugh when my 12yr old and 5yr old daughters ran out of the house in their swim suits followed by Lindsay and Sofia. I swear Greg eyes popped out of his head. Warrick blew soda all over Greg's back, Nick fell into the pool, Gil just stood amazed and Jim and Al grinned like Cheshire cats.

I was starting to think the water was spiked, what were the guys seeing that Sara, Catherine and myself was not. then it clicked Sofia had put her swim suit on backwards revealing something only Greg should see.

"What is everyone staring at" asked Sofia "have I got something on my face"

"Uh" gasped Catherine "Sofia I wouldn't worry about your face, you have your suit on backwards"

"Oh shit" shouted Sofia "I'll be right back, Greg put your eyes back in your head"

Greg looked as if he was catching flies, he must have stood in the same place for at least 10 minutes before all us ladies returned to join Charly, Lindsay, Kim and Nick in the pool.

>> >

It was just about time to sing happy birthday to Charly, Kim, Ty and Ben. Everyone was fully dressed and sat in the living room, Kimberly and Letisha were playing on the floor.

"Tisha" squealed Kimberly "you having fun sucking my hand"

Letisha started smiling at Kimberly and then drooled all over her hand.

"Letisha stop drooling on your cousin" smirked Sara "do you want a tissue Kim"

"No thanks Aunt Sara" giggled Kim "Tisha can I have my hand back please"

Kim removed her hand from Letisha's mouth and Letisha started to pout until she did something no one was expecting.

"Kim" squealed Letisha "Kim"

Everyone turned around in shock to find 1yr old Letisha smiling standing up and clapping her hands.

"Tisha" squealed Kimberly "you're first word was me, Aunt Sara did you hear it"

"Yeah I heard it" grinned Sara "I'm so proud of you Letisha baby"

"My baby is growing up" grinned Gil " what's next boyfriend, marriage god get me an aspirin"

Kim giggled and picked up Letisha, Sara went to find an aspirin for Gil.

"Mommy Tisha's first word was me" grinned Kimberly "it's the best present ever"

Everyone was still in shock, Kimberly was over the moon and spent the rest of the day making sure Letisha was ok and getting whatever she wanted.

>> >

I've never seen my daughter so happy, it was truly the best birthday present Letisha could of given her. It just proves what family does to you, they tie you together forever and that bond can never be broken. I believe from now on the whole family will look forward to our family get together's and whatever lies ahead in the future.

The end.

Please review so I know if i should post my new story


End file.
